


When I First Saw You

by Quintessential_Z



Series: We'll Keep This Love In A Photograph [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, OOC characters, Photography, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessential_Z/pseuds/Quintessential_Z
Summary: Z stared at him. His turquoise hair fell perfectly over his face and his also turquoise eyes held so much kindness it made her dizzy. He wore a black shirt with a grey jacket overtop and black jeans. He was absolutely beautiful______________________________The first time Z meets Jihyun
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We'll Keep This Love In A Photograph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	When I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is the first work out of many in my new series. This is a Mystic Messenger AU with my OC Z and Jihyun. Some things will definitely be OOC because I have yet to play every route so I'm not 100% sure how everyone acts but I'll try my best. If you want to see more about Z and Jihyun follow my tumble @quintessential-z I hope you all enjoy!

It’s been two months, 3 days, and 25 minutes since Z escaped her father. She finally found a way to escape the chains that were attached to her since she was 10. She took all the money she had saved up and ran. She bought a studio apartment on the edge of town, changed her name, and dyed her hair. She took up a job as a barista in the city and was living peacefully for once in her life.

As she closed the coffee shop, she caught a glimpse of an arts festival that was being held that night. She took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of it before grabbing her purse and locking up for the night.

She took the bus home and went up to her apartment, quietly unlocking the door and setting her stuff down before going to the window and looking out over the beautiful night sky. The poster said the festival was being held at a small park close to her apartment building so she should be able to make it there quickly.

She smiled and changed out of her work clothes and into a black off the sleeve sweater and dark blue jeans. She pulled her white hair up into a cute half up half down style and slipped on her boots before grabbing her handbag and heading out.

She could hear the music playing from a block away as she approached the beautifully lit up park. Booths for different artists and musicians were set up everywhere and people crowded around to admire the beautiful work.

She wandered over to a random booth and admired different paintings. She made small talk with the artists and told them about how she taught herself piano before she turned around and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It was a black and white photo of a man standing blindfolded against a wall. Hands came from behind him and grabs him while he tried to pull them off of him. It reminded her so much of how she felt while living with her father. The fear and panic that someone was going to grab her and hurt her. Her eyes were transfixed on the photo, scanning every detail of it. She started walking towards it, wanting to get a closer look.

She had been so focused on the photo that she hadn’t realized a man was standing there until she ran into him, snapping her out of her daze.

“Oh my God I am so so sorry I didn’t see you,” she hurriedly said, turning towards the man as fear took over her body. She feared the man would be angry or worse.

But the man only turned and smiled at her. His turquoise hair falling in front of his face as his eyes scanned her face, “It’s alright.”

Z stared at him. His turquoise hair fell perfectly over his face and his also turquoise eyes held so much kindness it made her dizzy. He wore a black shirt with a grey jacket overtop and black jeans. He was absolutely beautiful. Z stared at him for a few seconds before looking away in embarrassment, her face heating up. She looked back at the photo and noticed the scratches and cracks in the wall behind the man. She looked down at the title. PARANOIA.

“Do you know who took this photo?” She asked, not really knowing why but feeling like she needed to say something else to the man. It felt like some kind of force was pulling her towards him urging her to talk to him.

“Yes, actually, I took that photo. Do you like it?”

Zs mouth fell open and she looked at him, “Yeah! I love it. It captures Paranoia perfectly. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

The man laughed at her reaction, “I’m glad you like it,” He held out his hand, “My name’s V.”

She took his hand and shook it, “Z.”

“That’s a pretty name. Is it your real one or a pen name?”

Z looked at him, “Thanks. I-It’s my real name. What about yours?”

“Pen name. Most people just call me V though.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, V.”

He smiled again, “It’s very nice to meet you too, Z.”

Z and V talked for a while. V talking about his photographs and Z talking about her music and also her love for V’s photograph. They were laughing and having a good time. But it was all interrupted when a man and woman appeared behind V.

“You seem to be having fun,” The woman said, a small smile on her face as she took in Z.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” The man said, also looking at Z.

Z noticed how V tensed up when they approached but didn’t mention anything. She just smiled politely and looked at the new people.

The woman was short, like Z, and had long wavy blonde hair. She wore a beautiful lilac a-line dress and her bright green eyes bore into Zs. Z shivered slightly and looked at the man.

He was tall, like V, with straight black hair. He wore a typical business casual look and a blank expression. His eyes also bore into Zs but his grey ones were a lot kinder.

“Z, this is Rika and Jumin. Guys, this is Z.” V introduced them

Z shook Jumin’s hand and went to shake Rika’s but she just stared at her a nodded. She looked Z up and down once before turning to V and putting her hand on his chest. The sight made Z sick with jealousy. She quickly pushed the feeling down. She shouldn’t be jealous.

“Babe, we should go. Remember we have the exhibition tomorrow,” Rika said, giving V a kiss on the cheek.

V nodded stiffly and turned to Z. He smiled and she smiled back easily. He shook her hand once more.

“She’s right, I really should be going. You’re welcome to come to the exhibition if you’d like. There will be many more photographers there and I’ll have some more of my work on display.”

Z nodded, “I’ll clear my schedule,” She took her hand back and felt something in it. She ignored it. If V wanted to give her something he wouldn’t have done it like that unless it was secret.

V smiled and nodded at her before turning away. Z watched the three of them until they were out of sight before looking at the paper V gave her. It was a simple business card with nothing but a name and a number on it.

She smiled to herself and put the card in her pocket. She checked the time and decided she had time to look at a few more booths before she had to return back to her apartment.

When she returned home she took out her phone and entered Vs number and sent him a quick text before changing into pajamas and grabbing dinner from the fridge.

Hey. It’s Z :)

She had already settled into bed when her phone dinged. She picked it up and saw that it was a text from V.

Hey :)


End file.
